In the present frequency spectrum management, frequency spectrum resources are generally allocated in a static frequency spectrum management mode, which is to determine a minimal multiplexing distance of a frequency spectrum, using a traditional frequency spectrum allocation algorithm, according to propagation attenuation and an interference tolerance index, so as to configure an appropriate frequency spectrum for each base station. In order to determine a frequency spectrum multiplexing distance, it is needed to estimate strength of an interference between base stations by calculating the propagation attenuation of a signal, and the minimal multiplexing distance is determined according to a restrictive condition that “an estimation value of an interference strength is not bigger than an interference tolerance”. Generally, the estimation value of the interference strength is needed to be added with a specific redundancy, so that the minimal multiplexing distance may suit for more network states, wherein the redundancy is usually determined according to experience. Because the interference tolerance index includes a bigger redundancy, a fixed frequency spectrum multiplexing distance determined by a static plan is longer than an actually required frequency spectrum multiplexing distance at most of the time, causing a decrease of a utilization rate of a frequency spectrum.
With the development of a communication technology, the static frequency spectrum management mode may not meet a requirement. In order to improve the utilization rate of the frequency spectrum, a dynamic frequency spectrum management method is presented to realize dynamic frequency spectrum access. Frequency spectrum widths allocated to different users through the dynamic frequency spectrum access may be changed according to a change of a network state. When a certain user releases its frequency band, other users are permitted to use the frequency band, and a frequency spectrum management device will predict a state of a network load in a next cycle according to a record of a historical network load and newly allocate an idle frequency band to a user in need according to a change of the load, so that the utilization rate of the frequency spectrum is improved.
In a process of realizing the present invention, the inventor discovers that the prior art at least has the following problem:
frequent change of the network state may bring frequent reallocation of the frequency spectrum, whereas the frequent reallocation of the frequency spectrum may affect multiple network performance indicators, and some network performance indicators may get worse when the utilization rate of the frequency spectrums is improved.